


Thinking of you

by Thesleeppanda



Series: Couples and songs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Original Character(s), Songfic, Stiles-centric, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesleeppanda/pseuds/Thesleeppanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los ojos de Derek eran lo más especial de todo su cuerpo, esa mezcla de profundidad a la que solo las personas más misteriosas pueden llegar y al mismo tiempo la dulzura con la que un niño inocente te mira. </p><p> </p><p>...Y no era un sueño, podría suceder cualquier cosa pero en ese momento no podía ser más feliz, porque en los ojos del lobo era donde quería estar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción Thinking of you de Katy Perry.

Stiles conocía miles de formas para negarse a hacer algo. Dar la vuelta y alejarse de pronto ya no era un reto para él. Cada día de su vida se trataba de aprender la lección, de verse al espejo y darse cuenta que había sobrevivido con más conocimiento del que tenía anteriormente.

Era, hasta cierto punto, satisfactorio saberse una persona que además de sobrevivir también era inteligente. Su autoestima debía estar por los cielos simplemente con esa idea pero en realidad lo que le ayudaba a sentirse especial era Derek. Derek y sus abrazos interminables frente a cualquier persona que lo hacían sentirse protegido. Derek y sus besos suaves mientras estaba hablando; pocas veces le importaba el hecho de que el moreno no le prestara atención a lo que decía porque a final de cuentas nunca decía algo tan relevante y lo sabía.

Stiles conocía cada intersección en su relación, cada pedacito de vida que estaba acomodando como un tetrix para que encajara. El mejor rompecabezas que había armado era él mismo y todavía seguía descubriendo piezas.

Era alguien especial y no lo habría descubierto si nunca hubiera escogido a Derek, porque él lo escogió. Fue Stiles quien lo vio primero y decidió que si en algún momento tendría que pertenecer a alguien sería a él, quería gastar sus noches platicando de nada u observando sus espesas cejas mantener una conversación con el libro de turno. No fue el lobo dentro del hombre ni tampoco el destino, fue Stiles quien al verlo se imaginó todo un futuro a su lado y lo llevó a cabo durante el tiempo que se le permitió.

Los ojos de Derek eran lo más especial de todo su cuerpo, esa mezcla de profundidad a la que solo las personas más misteriosas pueden llegar y al mismo tiempo la dulzura con la que un niño inocente te mira. Podía quedarse minutos enteros en silencio con solo mirar sus ojos, perderse en ellos para encontrar los secretos más antiguos y también la razón por la cual siempre lo escogería por encima de todo. Su poco sentido del humor, su sarcasmo innovador, sus gestos originales, su voz, sus manos, sus malas teorías o sus planes, porque Derek siempre tenía un plan para todo aunque fuera matar al oponente y Stiles siempre estaba de acuerdo.

No entendía cómo es que llegaron a eso, como pudo detenerse el tiempo durante un segundo y convertir su relación en una historia de dos minutos.

Eso sí lo hizo el destino. Se encargó de pisar todo con sus enormes pies invisibles hasta reducirlo a casi nada.

-Vas a estar mejor con él –Dijo Derek de forma suave –Yo voy a estar bien aquí.

Y aunque no creía, aunque no quería aceptarlo acabó por hacer lo que le decían. ¿De qué otra forma lograría salvar a su manada si no era sacrificándose a sí mismo?

El otro alfa era amable, bondadoso, le hablaba, le pasaba los pulgares por las mejillas diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que no habría nada que temer porque él lo protegería. Stiles no comprendía  a que se refería hasta la noche en la que lo besó. Cerró sus ojos, se dejó llevar y por un momento estuvo de nuevo en el loft, con el sol escondiéndose a millones de kilómetros, las manos de Derek en su cadera y su barba raspando su mentón. Durante un segundo sonrió.

Era alguien completamente diferente a todos los alfas, lo hacía sentir como Julia Roberts en mujer bonita por las toneladas de ropa que le había comprado y los restaurantes lujosos en los que habían estado cenando, pero nada de eso se comparaba a las cenas improvisadas con algo de carne y los refrescos al fondo de la nevera que llevaban semanas.

Su nuevo alfa era una buena persona pero no podía evitar compararlos en todo, en las sonrisas, las palabras, los gestos, los toques. Stiles no quería quedarse con la segunda opción pero conforme pasaban los días decidió que lo mejor era darse por vencido y aceptar su destino.

Donde Derek estaba hecho de brazas el otro alfa era tímido. Esa persona no le conocía y tenía miedo de romperlo, algo que Derek jamás experimentó porque estaban hechos a la medida, como un traje de sastre. Perfecto.

-Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez –Fue lo último que le dijo Derek antes de girar  e irse dejándolo solo en la puerta de su casa con el último vinilo que escucharon juntos y la esperanza de que también era indispensable para su vida.

En algunos momentos deseaba morirse antes que seguir adelante pero eso es de cobardes, desear la muerte era darse por vencido y si Derek aparecía al día siguiente para llevarlo a casa se decepcionaría. Stiles nunca quiso decepcionarlo por eso aceptó aunque no hay día en que se pregunte porque fue tan idiota y lo dejó ir.

Esa noche cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Despacito, con una de sus manos apretada a su almohada y la otra acariciando el trisquel tatuado en su cadera. Murmuró los números de manera tranquila sin dejar de prestar atención al sonido de la respiración de su nueva pareja. Susurró el nueve con su propio corazón martilleando en su pecho, ni siquiera pudo escuchar el número diez porque como lo esperaba en lo más profundo de su ser la puerta se abrió.

Tres disparos le cortaron el aire.

-Corre –Stiles conocía los dedos de Derek, había pasado minutos enteros recorriendo sus dedos, memorizando cada línea para no llegar a confundirse nunca. –Stiles.

Apretó su mano con fuerza durante todo el trayecto. Reconoció la cabellera rubia de Erica y los ojos azules de Peter. Reconoció a su manada y el plan que acompañaba cada cacería. Matar a quien fuera necesario para que el mundo volviera a su balance.

La puerta del Camaro fue un bálsamo para su atrofiada alma que no paraba de temblar, el sonido de las llantas al derrapar le recordó que estaba bien, libre y nada lo haría volver porque estaba exactamente donde estaba. Con una de sus manos apretando la del lobo y sus ojos recordando cada pequeño rasgo de su rostro esculpido por los mismos dioses.

-Volviste –Murmuró sin ser consciente –Por mí.

-Y lo haría mil veces –El aullido a unos cuantos metros le recordó que no lo hizo solo, que su manada entera volvió con él –No me dejes hacerlo de nuevo. –Stiles guardó silencio –Dejarte ir, jamás.

-Yo tampoco –Derek sonrió. Su sonrisa seguía conteniendo los secretos del universo –Nunca.

-Me arrepiento –Otro aullido rompió la quietud –Pero ahora estas aquí.

Y no era un sueño, podría suceder cualquier cosa pero en ese momento no podía ser más feliz, porque en los ojos del lobo era donde quería estar.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
